Lavendar Oleander Somali
Lavendar Lavendar, Red Tabby Mysterious little girl Mysterious little girl who shows who and what she is, Lavendar Somali with her belief systems under her father's lies. She believed her father's words that she does not need to join either the Zemo or Xiamen because he rather want her to have a normal, teenage life to enjoy her life. Lavendar She knows her name that represents who and what she is all by herself. She has issues with her father, deciding to walk off her father's life because she knows he is quite so wrong for her life. She decides to do what she wants to see herself if she can do anything better than she does with her father. Wanting to try out for the Zemo The Zemo finally accepts Lavendar because of Copycat and Quick Copycat Lady, the ones who think Lavendar is too bright who has the future potential to become the better detective and leader because of her talents. Others do not think she should be qualified for the Zemo because of her young age due to law of the Zemo. However, she helped the Zemo solve the cases in protecting the reputation of the Zemo in which she experienced better with her reputation. She decided to open a case on the wars between the mystery cat killer, the Zemo, and the mystery cat group individuals (Cat Pack, Big Cats, Little Cats). Zemo decided to kick Lavendar out Lavendar accepted the fact that the Zemo kicked her out when Copycat and Quicky Copycat Lady are not present. Noticing the mistakes and realizing Lavendar is really necessary and important for the role of the Zemo, Lavendar refused to join the Zemo again and the Zemo made the war worse than they ever thought. Unknown cat group individuals, part one The Zemo lost an interest in the causality of cat wars in which the Zemo highly thought it wasn't their responsiblity because the wars aren't their fight, but the cat group individuals' fight. The Zemo realize that the cat group individuals are trying to figure out who the cat killer who that Zemo is looking for, but the cat group individuals refused to help the Zemo because the Zemo did not help the cat group fight and stop the wars. Unknown cat group individuals, part two Lavendar decides to find out what she is fighting for the side and her own race. She realizes that she is worthy fighter who overeagers her own talents by trying to find out who the cat killer is yet. She realizes that she can not find the killer, but she knows how to capture the killer even if she needs a team. Big Cats The Big Cats face the Zemo by asking if the Zemo realize that they should drop the Demolation quest because it is not their business. The Zemo threatened the Big Cats by suspecting one of those members of the Big Cats as primary suspect who might have to do with the Demolation. Panthera decides to introduces herself a leader of the Big Cats and is assumed a primary suspect by the Zemo. Lavendar is trying to help both sides, but Panthera accidentically calls her sweet daugther. Lavendar tells Panthera that she is not daughter of hers. Panthera tells Lavendar to ask Kit because he knows the real mother who relates to Lavendar. Lavendar finds that odd. The Zemo is shocked to hear an interesting conversation between Panthera and Lavendar. Facing her father Facing her father and asking her father who her real mother is, her father is in a deep shock to see Panthera and calls her by addressing her real name--Rachel. He tells Lavendar that Rachel is her real mother and Kit is her father. Lavendar is angry at her father for lying to her that she believed Angora was her real mother. Kit tells her that he thought the real mother was dead all long before. He rather not tell Lavendar the death of real mother would devaste her. Panthera tells Lavendar that is okay if he lies, but warns Lavendar that Kit lies alot about twisted story and that is why she has divorced him. She feels quite right with her mother because she knew the truth and sensed the truth from her mother. Questioning her father and mother if Civet is her brother Her mother does not know the fact if Civet is a brother of Lavendar, but Civet is not her son. Kit still tells her that Civet is her brother in which is based on lies because he does not like Civet and Lavendar being fallen in love and could have a chance to get married. He rather Lavendar finds the other man in her life. Facing her stepmother Facing her stepmother, Angora and asking her if it is actually her son, Civet. She said no, its not even my son. Lavendar assumed that Kit had a second wife and believed that Angora is the third mother. Lies When Xaxxion faced the Zemo by asking if he heard the myth that Zemo saved a son of Xaxxion, Xaxxion wanted the Zemo to find his own missing son, Brinar Lesnar. Xaxxion saw Civet, calling Civet the real names--Brinar Lesnar in which surprises the Zemo in a confusion. Civet faced Kit alone when Lavendar helped the Zemo working with the death of Florentine Tilley, the private detective and found that Xaxxion's quest about Brinar Lesnar, actually Civet. Lavendar and Civet met again and asked why their father lying too much in the past and now. They all faced Kit, the one who told them how sorry he is and wanted to make peace. They decided to severe the relationship with Kit because of everything in Kit said is lies that hurted them so much more than they had been in love. True Love Lavendar and Civet's true love becomes stronger than that before. They decide to fall in love again and are really happy about each other. Decision Lavendar dropped her former boyfriend, Tom who lied to her about having a "marriage" in China in which he needs to make it real marriage, but she does not want it. She tells Tom that she is still in love with Civet. She leaves Tom because she is tired of his problems and lies. Xia: Shuttle Space Explosion Lavendar works for the Zemo for the Xia and sends the Xia a message about lifting a help with the Zemo. She feels responsible for the Xia getting killed with her guilt and worry in which gives Civet the truth to know that she gets the Xia killed. Little Cats She decides to lead the team to determine by finding out what is going on with the Xia and makes sure that she remembers the whole thing well. However, Civet tells Lavendar that it is not even her fault and Xia makes a choice to agree to help the Zemo. She feels better to know what she realizes when she is happy all by herself. She feels fit and belonged with the Little Cats for good. She finds herself again. Firstrate Xia The Little Cats and Lavendar fought Onyx Panther without knowing that they put the danger in their lives by themselves and would have gotten killed by Demon Knight, but theirs are saved by Civet and Tachot, the ones who tell Lavendar that they are here for her. Tachot might join the Little Cats Tachot might join the Little Cats as if the Little Cats and their leader is really serious. However, Lavendar decides to find the method for a test. She chooses Aluta, the telepathy because she does not want them end up like Savage Little Cats like that. She wants training room is a test for the Little Cats as they do not mind trying a little harder. Aluta's test gives Tachot a displeasure by using her telepathy that barely reads Tachot's mind by testing her if she can beat the telepath, but this upsets Tachot mostly. She leaves the Little Cats and insults Lavendar that is not quite right way she does. An apology Tachot realizes what worths the needs of experiecnes against the telepathy in what Lavendar is trying to teach Little Cats to defeat the telepath. She decides to face Lavendar before Lavendar decides to resign the leadership of the Little Cats and tells Lavendar that she is sorry and thanks Lavendar for doing that to her. Lavendar decides not to resign the Little Cats. After the Futuristic Zemo event She feels the urge to leave the Little Cats and joins the invitation from the Zemo by registered Zemo by feeling safe. She makes a deal with the Zemo not to bother her group Little Cats in which the Zemo accepted, but the government demands the Zemo to find all the Little Cats in which upsets her the most. Then the Zemo makes the deal with her that is her responsibility to find the Little Cats and convince them to join the Zemo for the safety. She feels confident to accept the Zemo's request even if she goes to Calibre on the mission to be completed and the Zemo will not bother Little Cats whenever she will convince the Little Cats. The Calibre incident The Zemo is planning to ask the Calibre to join the Zemo for the safety, but the government tells the Zemo to give an order to a doctor, the one who still leads the Calibre under the fund. A doctor released the robots by threatening all the Calibre and the Zemo. Lavendar unexpectedly faces Thundercat and realizes it is too late for Thundercat's decision whether she should jon the Zemo or not. Thundercat declines Lavendar's offer in which Lavendar is furious at the Zemo for destroying her trust, ruining Thundercat, and even destroying the Calibre wholly. Talking with the Zemo Lavendar returns back to Zemo from Europe to North America by telling the Zemo that Calibre is destroyed really bad and Vogue Woman is in a coma. She tells the Zemo that Little Cats refuse to join and decides to quit the Zemo. The Zemo tries to comfort Lavendar and assume there is the other way. Lavendar refuses. Lavendar takes Civet with her, asking him whether if he wants in the Zemo or not. Civet asks Lavendar what is going on and asking if she is going to quit the Zemo. She says, "The Zemo is not very really honest with us from the beginning. The Zemo destroyed the Calibre and wounded the Little Cats." She tells Civet that he should quit too. He tells Lavendar that he can not because of Sunny. She asks Civet if the Zemo is really protecting Civet as if that is the way the Zemo is supposed to do that way. Civet answers her question, "Yes, they better be." Lavendar tells Civet to find out and see if the Zemo is honest with him. A Risk Try Lavendar dares Civet to do what the Zemo ordered them to work on other mission in which is dangerous task. Lavendar and Civet faces the Matrix. Civet realizes that the Zemo do not come to assist him and decides to quit in which surprises Lavendar. Lavendar feels not so quite right to make Civet quit because of her words. Civet tells Lavendar that she is trying to prove that the Zemo is not helping them and Civet tells Lavendar that is not right thing. Civet thanks Lavendar for making him see the light and decides to go with Lavendar without the Zemo. Little Cats again Civet and Lavendar form the team, deciding to take the side with the Xiamen because they ough to find the Xiamen no matter what it takes. Lavendar's disappear in the Firstrate Xia Lavendar had fight with Onyx Panther. After that, where was she when the Firstrate Xia starts, the Firstrate Xia wondered. Lavendar might have dead in that event. No one has been heard from Lavendar. Category:Character Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters